


不可自拔

by tongyunyitong



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 格林德沃X邓布利多





	不可自拔

“盖、盖尔，求你了……”  
少年的脸庞干净柔美，眼角忍不住渗出晶莹的水珠，随即没入彼此交合的身体。  
可是对方依旧不依不挠，似乎全然没听进去，兴奋有力地碰撞着衔接之处，骨节分明的手牢牢钳制住他的，偏生不肯让他抚慰濒临高潮的前端。  
“你可以的，阿尔，为我，只用后面也能射出来。”  
施力者的声音在悄然诱导着。  
阿不思摇头，因为不间断的抽送动作而小声啜泣，他睁眼凝视那张英俊而邪气的脸，只是一遍遍涨红着脸恳求其实比他还要小三岁的恋人，却不知激起盖勒特骨子里更深的蹂躏感。  
玷污他，折断他的双翼，让他只能在你怀里，盖勒特。  
他是你的，他只能是你的。  
阿不思感觉到腰臀突然被托起悬空，他和盖勒特换了个位置，结合之处的速度开始缓慢，这让他生出更加强烈的不安，“……盖尔？”  
盖勒特抚上去纯洁的脸，那双眼里似乎马上又要漾起水汽，哪怕他们经过数不清的亲密关系，他的阿尔，还是如处子般不知所措，明明他们已经是彼此的了。  
“别急。”  
他伸手取来阿不思为他编制的围巾，梅林在上，围巾一早就被这场情事遗留在角落，而现在，被他细心地缠在红发少年秀气的脖子上，除此之外，不着寸缕，温馨而情色。  
“你……”  
阿不思浮现出害羞、生气的神情。在他眼里，这比坦诚相见来得更羞耻，他可不想看到这条围巾就忆起……  
盖勒特没有给他过多的时间思考，托起腰臀的双手忽然松开，他惊呼一声，却无法避免，这姿势只能将勃发的阴茎吞得更深。那像一根会魔法的魔杖，形状却更为粗大，熟知他所有的敏感点，接连着在他体内顶入，变换着速度与力度，他只能颤抖被动地接受着。  
快感驾驭在感官之上，前端终于忍不住喷射而出，也许伴随落下的还有他的泪水，他什么都不知道，只听到让他沉沦的声音:  
“我想带着你的气息。”那双异色瞳孔的主人在他耳边低喃。  
那条他亲手给爱人编制的围巾，抹去他眼角的泪水，然后又被解落在两人的腰腹间，沾染上浊白的液体。掌控着他所有的爱人，也在下一刻释放在他体内。  
温热的唇覆盖上彼此，直至不可自拔，坠入深渊。


End file.
